


Playland- Satisfaction

by LokiofJotunheim



Series: Playland [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiofJotunheim/pseuds/LokiofJotunheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is dissatisfied with his chosen lovers stamina. Can he train her to keep up? Or will his patience snap before she is close? Only time will tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. disappointment.

**Author's Note:**

> hello all! i'm planning to make this a Chaptered smut fic. ill Be trying to update quite regularly. Please read and tell me what you think!

In a mad rage Loki vented to his Brother.

“ She cannot keep up with me, her Midgardian form is useless!” Thor looked on in great amusement, his smile never leaving his face. Of course this only serves to infuriate Loki more.

“ How did I ever let you talk me into accepting her!” Pinching the bridge of his nose and turning with a dramatic sigh he faced his brother.

“It is pointless to keep her here for those reasons if she cannot fully comply.”

“Loki, do you not remember that you are a god and she is a mortal? Her stamina is not the same as yours, I agree her form is weak but you are the most patient man I know. Teach her body to keep up.”

Loki merely scoffed at the idea “ I've not the patience she will require.”

“Brother, Give her a few hours rest.” softly chuckling to himself, Thor chastised his younger brother. “then maybe she can keep up with you long enough to satisfy your needs!”

With an almighty glare Loki replied

“I was not fashioned for satisfaction.” before stomping off to find his new plaything.

* * *

 

 

Hearing the large doors to Loki's chambers open roused you from your light rest. Pushing your large mass of rich brown curls from your face you see his. He looks absolutely livid. You slowly sit up from the bed, _his bed_. Memories of the previous night flood forward. Now you understand his clear anger. He took you last night. As fully as he possibly could, and you lamely passed out before his completion. Memories, flashes really, of him caressing you. Lightly tugging on your hair to tilt your head, the feel of him as he gently enters you. Willingly letting him take your last piece of innocence. Your cheeks flush slightly as you realize he's now sitting across from you, watching you. Some of the anger seems to have abated, but Loki was the god of mischief and one hell of a liar. Even as your cheeks flush with the heat of your embarrassment your body shivers, slowly registering the temperature of the room. It does not go unnoticed.

“Are you cold pet?” He moves closer to you, wrapping only a light sheet around you as he pulls you into his body already turning blue from the intentional Jotun cold he was emitting.  
“Can't have that can we?” he adds in a mocking tone.

Ah, so he is upset. A violent shiver wracks your naked body against his fully clothed form and it is almost as if a light comes on behind his eyes. Loki begins to draw the cold back into himself.

“Better?”

“ Yes my Ki-”

“You may call me Loki in private.”

“Yes Loki.” You allow a small smile to grace your lips as he looks down on you. “ Thank you.”

“ Are you frightened of me mortal?” a thoughtful look as his slightly chilled finger tips lift your chin so your eyes meet his gaze.

“No, I am simply frightened of disappointing you.”

“Mm, as you should be.” his hand slides from your chin round the back of your neck gripping you a little more firmly than you deem necessary. “Does it not frighten you to know that these very fingers” a slight flex from the hand at the nape of your neck “ That had you writhing last night could so easily snap your neck right here, should my mood see fit?” You feel yourself grow damp at the thought of what those long elegant fingers did last night. You watch him as he watches you lick your lips, poorly muffling a groan of deep need. “ Or does this excite you? To know I hold you in the balance, of pleasure and pain.” This time the light airy moan escapes, you bring one hand up to rest on his chest and lean into him slightly.

 

“Loki,” he raises his emerald eyes, always so alight with mischief and trickery, to meet your gaze. “ Take me. Let me prove I can please you. It is my only purpose. I'm so ashamed to have failed you in the last.”

Smiling like the cat who got the cream Loki replies “ Oh, you will prove yourself,” in a smooth, feline like move Loki had them flipped with one of his fairly large hands holding both your wrists above your head the other squeezing your jaw tightly forcing you to meet his eyes. The look of raw passion and fury behind them frightened you no less than it aroused you. “Now I will take my pleasure from you, intimately, slowly, until you scream your throat raw and I have had my fill, only then will I let you have your pleasure. If you find release before that point we will start again.”

 

Lowering his lips to yours he kisses you hard, hard enough to hurt. All you focus on is the feel of his weight against your body, the scent of old leather and polished metal. He releases his iron grip on your chin to wind those fingers into your hair roughly tugging down, forcing you to expose the flesh of your neck to him.

“Please” you feel his heated breathe against your neck as he pauses to hear you. Releasing your wrists his hand begins to trail along your exposed hip. “ Please Loki”

“Please what pet?” Loki asks in a derisive tone “ Do you wish me to leave you be?” with drawing his hand from your hip, you whimper arching into him

“No, please Loki do not torture me like this.”

“Oh, how I love it when you beg, but it will not be enough.” a sadistic smile claimed his features. “Lie to me” you stare at him in confusion. “I _said_ Lie. To. Me.”

 

You manage to stutter out, “ I h-hate being in your bed. Being w-with you.”

He chuckles softly _"_ Your cheeks turn such a pretty shade of pink when you try and lie to me.” His fingers are again dancing along your hip, trailing down to your inner thigh before slowly, agonizingly, grazing your swollen flesh. You draw in a sharp breathe and push your hips down into the bed to get away from the torturous contact.

 

“I love hearing you moan my name and to see your bare chest heave up and down. Lean your head back just a little farther, I wish to taste the hollow of your neck once again." Leaning in he licks and bites along your collarbone before sharply cutting his teeth just into your flesh, licking the swelling zone. A soft moan leaves you as you feel him press his fingers into your center. Loki continues kissing across your chest and throat. Biting here and there making you cry out, from pleasure or pain you are unsure. His fingers dutifully continuing their ministrations. 

 

You feel yourself reaching the precipice, “Loki,” He raises his head to look at you, his fingers never stopping, “ Loki, I'm so close.” suddenly he is away from you. The transition between pleasure to nothing is a violent one. Suddenly you realize your transgression. The light behind his eyes does little to quell your fear. The fear of dissatisfying your King. 

 

“Then I will wait until you are calm once more.” Loki replied calmly, settling himself into an armchair with a book. “ Do not try and fool me into thinking you are calm. I can hear your heart racing from here.” His eyes flick up to meet yours and you see his lips twist into the sadistic grin again. You realize this will be a short existence if you don't learn to meet his stamina, and fast. 


	2. Vindication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Loki's patience with hold? Or is this it for our Innocent Midgardian?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All! I assume you have read the first chapter! if not please do so now, it might clear it all up a bit.

Laying in Loki's bed surrounded by soft silken sheets you will yourself away from the edge. You take a deep breath in through your nose and let it out slowly, again, and again. You begin to feel yourself retreat from the precipice of pleasure from which you were so dangerously dangling. 

Loki chuckles softly and you hear him close his book with a sharp slam. The sound makes you jump, thoughts swirling through your mind. He stands and removes his over coat, draping it over his chair casually. Too casually for you to think your torture is over. 

Loki shoves up the sleeves of his tunic. The deep green contrasting with the paleness of his now exposed forearms. You watch the muscles flex as he stretches his hands, Extending each finger fully before walling them back into fists. He crosses his arms over his broad chest, the muscles flexing. He stands at the edge of the bed looking you over. Tilting his head to the side slightly, your sure he is listening to your heart beat. 

“You're calm again? Good.” a sly smirk spreads across his mouth lighting his features differently. A bit more seductively. “ we are going to do this until you can keep up with me.” 

Your eyes widen slightly in fright. Keep up with him?! He is a literal god, and as he frequently reminds you, an insatiable one. He must be trying to kill you. 

“Do not worry pet, you are far to pretty for me to want to kill just yet. “ he reaches out and grasps your bare ankle, his cool fingers pressing into the soft flesh. He draws circles with his thumb. “ You do want to please your King, don't you?” You hesitate slightly with you answer, not sure if this is rhetorical or not. 

“Yes my King. It is all I want.” You raise your left hand to move his hair out of his face and he catches it, flipping it over he clasps both hands around it. Your skin tingles slightly as a green glow surrounds them, when he lets go there is a ring on your finger. 

“A Midgardian wedding tradition. One not recognized on Asgard, but if it makes you feel better I suppose I can oblige. Is it to your liking?” Oh, so that is what he was thinking about earlier. You examine the ring, a simple gold band with an emerald encased in diamonds. It was beautiful, you look back to him and nod. 

“It's better than anything I might have thought of for myself. Thank you.” You smile at him slightly, a bit nervous at the change in pace he has taken with you. He places his hand back around your ankle, though his hand is large enough that he has most of your calf as well. It is all he needs to tighten his grip and drag you to him, your hips resting on the very edge of the bed. He steps forward into your splayed legs and leans over your body, his hands resting next to your shoulders and his long raven hair a curtain around you head. 

Loki stares into your eyes, his jade green searching yours. Leaving you feeling like he was searching the very center of your soul. Seemingly satisfied with what he finds he leans down to kiss you, softly, gently. It sends your mind racing, he has not been this gentle since you arrived. His hips grind into yours slightly, the obvious bulge in his trousers pressing against your core. He brings one hand up to cup the side of your head, pressing his lips more firmly to yours. 

You gather your confidence and raise one hand, pressing it softly against his chest. When he does not react adversely you raise the other and lace your fingers behind his neck. Holding him to you you kiss him back passionately, he slides his hand behind your head and draws you into a sitting position as he leans back from you. Separating his lips from yours, you pant slightly trying to slow your racing heart as you catch your breath. His hands grasp your hips and pin them to the bed, he thrusts his hips forward harshly. As you arch up as his clothed erection rubs against your exposed center. He repeats the action and you have to bite your lip to stop from crying out. 

“Your silence does not appeal to me. If you wish to cry out you may, You are as much a part of this as I am.” Leaning down he kisses you again. His cool breath a balm against your heated cheeks as he whispers to you. “I simply wish you to keep up with me.” 

“I am definitely trying my liege.” You reply, sighing as hes hands begin to trace your body again. Long fingers trace over your ribcage slowly, cool lips press against your collarbone again and again. You bring your hands up slowly and weave your fingers into his hair. He nips at your stomach softly, slowly moving down your body. Loki nudges your thighs apart, far enough for him to kneel between them. He raises his gaze to look you in the eye, “ You are allowed to come undone from this, but you must ask first.” He keeps his eyes trained on yours as he takes your clitoris into his mouth. Suckling you gently, he traces his fingers over your slick entrance. 

Looking down the length of your body you watch him as he slides two fingers into you. Your muscles flex in response and you let out a long held breath. Looking at his face as he tastes you, the sight Threatens to spike you towards the edge again. Long hair hanging loosely and disheveled, eyes closed as he takes in every scent and flavor of you. 

Loki curls his fingers in you again, brushing the same spot that got you in trouble earlier. You cry out and claw the bed sheets as he delivers a particularly hard thrust of his hand into your center. Writhing against the bed you try and slow your climb, taking deep breaths through your noise you exhale slowly into breathy sighs and moans. Loki chuckles against you and the vibrations send a thrill of electric pleasure to your spine. The muscles in your splayed thighs begin to quiver as his hand quickens the pace. Your body arcs as you begin rapidly climbing towards release, the breathing technique no longer sufficient. 

“Loki,” you pant “Loki I'm close.” He nips at your clit with his teeth causing you to buck your hips hard onto his hand. “Please let me come. Please. I'm begging you. I can't hold it any longer!” 

Loki pulls his hand from you and you fear you have misspoken again. He raises those elegant fingers to your mouth and presses them to your lips. “Suck. When they are clean you may come.” Eagerly you wrap your lips around the first slender digit and suck your way to the last knuckle. Swirling your tongue around it you pull off with a pop and repeat the action with the other, Loki suckling your clit again. When you release the second finger, his hand slides down your body and begins to knead your breast. The hand still grasping your hip slides under your body to press against your lower back. Pressing up against you he raises your core more firmly to his mouth. Giving a broad lick over the entirety he traces your entrance with his warm tongue. You moan loudly as his tongue enters your body, elongated by his magic. His hand on your lower back pressing you up to him. You cry out as your body reaches it's crescendo calling out his name, his mouth never stopping as he takes all of you. Your fingers fold into his long hair, pulling the soft locks. You fall back against the bed panting. 

Loki growls against you as your pleasure falls away, turning his face into your thighs he nips you. You sigh softly, your heart beat still a tad irregular. He bites his way up your body stopping to lave attention on you pert nipples. Your hands still tangled in his hair as you hold him to your chest. “mmm thank you my King.” 

His green eyes flick up to yours as he raises his head. Releasing you now battered breast with a pop. A genuine smile lights his face, “You need not thank me. You may be worthy after all. “

Furrowing your brow you ask him, “Worthy? Of what?” 

He takes your hand in his and re-examines the ring. “ I gave you this Midgardian trifle, as a show of intent. You were brought to me in the hopes, that I might make you my bride.“

“Oh. So is this an engagement then?” pulling your hand away you move his hair behind his ear. “If it is I accept.” 

“Verily.” He Grasps your head roughly, pressing his lips to your with beyond human force. He rolls and you end up straddling him. You slide your hands under his tunic, hooking your thumbs on the edge you slide it up. Loki lifts his torso and you slide it off. Letting instinct take over you lean down to kiss him. His fingers weave into your hair and on hand comes to your hips. Gripping you with bruising force when you decide to grind against his obvious arousal. He groans as your body grinds against his, with a wave of his hand his remaining clothes are gone. You feel shy immediately, being in the presence of such an immaculate being. 

Loki pulls your hips up and aligns himself with your body. You brace yourself on his chest. He slowly lowers you onto himself, one hand guiding your hips the other cupping your face as he kisses you. The new angle has his length stretching you, filling you to the brim when your fully seated. You pull away and lean back on him. Both hands on your hips he starts guiding you up and down his shaft in small regular motions. Your hands pressed Lightly to his long toned torso, you balance yourself as your body grows accustomed. 

Sighing you moan lightly, Loki takes it as a prompt to become more aggressive. He starts moving his hips in time with yours, driving into you from below. You bring one of your hands up your body to cup your breast. Smirking lightly when you see his eyes are fixed on you, watching you roll your nipple between your fore fingers. You bite your lip to stifle a moan as a particularly delicious thrust has him rubbing against your G-spot. You drop your head back as he sits up against you, pressing his lips and teeth you your neck. He continues thrusting into you, the shift in angle has his pelvis rubbing against you clitoris with every thrust. You muffle another cry and he delivers a sharp smack to your rear. 

“Do not deny me that which I wish to hear.” Thrusting hard again he causes you to cry out loudly. “Better.” wrapping his arms around you tightly he flips you so your now pinned to the bed again. Your hair splayed across the sheets, and your chest heaving and flushed you must be quite a sight. Growling animalistically Loki lunges at your neck, peppering it with bruises and kisses. driving his hard member into your pliant flesh over and over again, He turns you into a writhing, screaming mess. Your hands claw down the flesh of his back, feel the muscles ripple as he brings his hips forth into you again and again. Your body arching off the bed as he send you into yet another climax. 

“Oh Loki! Yes!” He lets out a low moan next to your ear as you call out his name. His breathing labored as he works towards his finish, you risk kissing his neck. He lets out another moan and you nip his collar bone gently. He pulls back from you, readjusting your hips he presses one hand your lower abdomen. He spreads his hand wide his thumb making small circle around your clitoris. The pressure combined with the angle and the constant clitoral stimulation has you writhing and begging all over again. Your walls clamp down tight around him, the heat searing hot as you come for the third time. Your eyes screw shut in concentration, riding this out as long as you can. 

You feel Loki's movements falter, you stretch your arms out to him. He lays over your body again you wrap your arms around his shoulders and he bites into yours. His fingers tear the sheets to shreds as he comes heavily into you. He moans into your neck loudly, his hips juddering. The simple knowledge that he came undone like this for you is intoxicating, nearly enough to spark another orgasm for you. He laughs quietly against your damp flesh, you turn to look at him quizzically.

“ I may have been wrong about you.” His silken voice ragged and hoarse, his throat raw from panting. He pulls from you and rolls to his side, pulling you with him he peppers your face with kisses. “ I think you will make me a very happy King indeed.” You smile at him shyly, nuzzling into his side. Thank fully you are forgiven and he seems satiated for now. You drift into a sleep littered with dreams and images of a potential life on Asgard. A life by Loki's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!!! please let me know what you thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! please review and let me know what you thought!


End file.
